The Magical Twin
by SlytherinValkire
Summary: This is a story about Harry Potter's twin who got to stay in the magical world growing up knowing who she and her twin were. Starts out with backround info but will go to the romance hence why it's put under Oliver instead of OC and caregiver OCC to occur
1. Chapter 1

The manor stood forbidden and dark in front of the little girl. It was like the evil prince's castle from the story her mommy would tell her. When she thought of her mommy and daddy she wanted to cry, she looked up at the man with the funny beard. "Why can't I live with you", the little girl asked? The funny bearded man was nice but she didn't know anything about the man with the scary house! She was afraid that the man would be scary and evil just like his house seemed to be!

The man looked down at her, "because I am too old to take care of you and the guy who lives here will take very good care of you, he was a friend of your mom's!" As he looked at her he knew she thought of her Uncle Padfoot and her Uncle Peter. She knew her mommy and daddy were never coming back but he hadn't been able to tell her she'd never see them again ether. She also would never be allowed to live with her Uncle Moony because once a month he turned into a scary ware wolf! She was also being separated from her twin brother; the poor girl had lost everything! He had put her and her brother together with their Aunt and Uncle but because the little girl was a megammphios and her aunt hated all things magical, her aunt had begon to treat her horribaly and he had had to step in and take action. Sense the little girl was only four years old he hopped she was going to be to young to remember anything from before moving in with her new garudian!

As soon as they knocked on the huge oak door it swung open to reveal the tall potions master Servus dressed in black. He had tears in his heart for the little girl but his face was set in stone, he couldn't let the world know that he could still hurt. He had already promised to protect the little girl and make HIS Lilly proud of the job he did with the little girl.

The older man looked from the little girl to Serveus, 'Serveus this is Alexandra your new daughter! From those words on the bond between Serveus and Alexandra we're formed as father and daughter! It would be many many years from this point that anyone or anything could come between the two.

7 years later

It was Alexandra's eleventh birthday and she waited patiently by the window awaiting the owl from Hogwarts stateing that she was indeed to go to school! She so looked forward to going to school she knew it'd be diffrent as a student then when she would go just as her fathers daughter, but that didn't bother her much she was just happy to actually take the classes even her fathers but everyone seemed to hate it! She was already highly skilled in the art of witchcraft, in huge thanks to her father!

Her father watched from the doorway as the owl flew to her and handed her, her acceptence letter. He felt his heart swell with pride that his little girl was going to Hogwarts and that he had done Lilly proud on thier daughter. He had chosen to think of her that way convenitly forgetting that James Potter was her real father and he had chosen to keep the truth from her expesially about her brother and what made them famous. When he had taken her in he'd changed her last name as well as coming up with a story about the odd scar on her wrist so nobody but he and Dumbldore knew who she really was. Dumbldore was on this kick about how he should of told her that she had a brother because they were bound to meet and Dumbldore knew Alexandra had Lilly's temperment expecisally when she feels she's been betrayed and hurt!

Alexandra turned and saw her father," daddy it came it really came!" Then all of a sudden Servues found himself holding Alexandra in a tight hug! Servues smiled down at his little girl once she pulled away," well I guess it's a good thing that The Malfoy's have agreed to talk you shopping tomorrow isn't it"! Alexandra's smile brightened knowing that the next day would prove to be fun

TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING

Alexandra ran down the stairs pulling on her favorite pair of ugs as she went, at the bottom of the staris she looked up to see her father and the malfoys watching her. She looked at , "thank you so much for agreeing to take me with you I very much so apriciate it! smiled he may be known as a cold hearted man but he had a special place in his heart for not only his son but the girl he considered his god daughter, of course it didn't hurt that she had the face and voice of an angel, she always looked sunny and bright despite the fact that her father kept a fairly dreay house, she also had a soft and tinkling voice that soothed. "Lexi I know your trying to be polite but please your family to me call me Lucuis already!",he had this conversation with her everytime of course it spoke well of how Servues had raised her and all on his own as well but he wanted her to be included in his family he knew his son Draco was already in love with her and yes for the time being she only saw Draco as a sort of big brother but things could always change!

A:N:

ok everyone sorry it took me a while to update I should update again later today or tomorrow at the latest as always R&R also if anyone has anything they would like to see let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Malfoy smiled down at Alexandra and held out her hand," Dear you'll apparte with me and Draco will follow us with his father". Alexandra felt that horrible pulling in the pit of her stomach and looked around in wonder as she saw the hustle and bustle of all the people in Diagion Alley! She turned at the sound of and Draco landing behind her and , she gave the both of them a soft smile! Mr. Malfoy smiled down at her," since it's your birthday we wanted to let you pick out your pet for your time at Hogwarts!" Alexandra's whole face lit up! She looked at and grinned while nodding!

Alexandra ran to the pet shop smiling at her luck, she was so happy because her father had said no pets unless he to lose his mind. She went to were father down there the kinds of pets people were always afraid which she found amusing. As she turned to look at the cats she ran into what she thought was a wall but after looking up from her new spot on the ground saw it was indeed a boy."Lass maybe you should look where your going, he said well holding out his hand to help her up!" Alexandra frowned at him and ignoring his outstretched hand and got herself up," its not my fault that you just happened to be there when I turned around maybe you shouldn't walk so closely to someone!" Oliver grinned at her," my name is Oliver and you would be?" Alexandra looked at his still outstretched hand,"Alexandra nice to meet you". "So Alexandra are you going to Hogwarts?" She smiled,"yes I'll be a first year this year".All of her excitement and happiness radiated in her voice causing Oliver's smile to brighten, " that would explain why your here getting a pet." Alexandra grinned,"oh no I already have an owl I'm trying to find a cat!" Oliver watched as a pure snow white newborn trotted over to her and meowed, as Alexandra picked the kitten up they all knew this would be her cat."Now something as bright and sunny as you can help me brighten up the dark and dreary Snape mannor", she thought as she held the cat.

"Alexandra where in the world are you", Oliver and Alexandra heard before both spotting . Alexandra looked up at ,"I found my new kitty isn't she beautiful?" gave Oliver a frown then smiled down at Alexandra and the kitten," of course she's beautiful dear but we must get going we have to finish shopping and then we have to get you back to your father he has your birthday dinner all planned!" "Oliver it was nice to meet you I hope you have a nice day maybe I'll see you at school, and with that she walked out after paying for the kitten. looked down at Alexandra,"you really shouldn't have run like that it took us a bit longer to get to you and there are people around here that could and would want to hurt you!" Alexandra looked down trying not to cry,"I'm sorry I really am". watched her quickly wipe a stray tear away,"dear we don't want to be sounding so harsh but we love you and it's our job to help keep you safe!" Draco sensing how bad Alexandra felt stated," Mother weren't you just saying that we needed to go get to our fitted for our school robes before it got too busy!" looked down at Draco,"well yes I did thank you for reminding me!"

After Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had started walking ahead of her and Draco she sent him a shy smile and mouthed Thank you"! "You picked a tame cat, and here I thought you were gonna give uncle Sev a heart attack"; he shook his head in wonder! Alexandra giggled," don't you remember when I brought home that baby bear, I think I gave him enough of a heart attack for life by doing that!" overheard them," When your father owled me to tell me about that incident I really thought I was even going to have a heart attack", it still amazed him how wonderful with animals she was! Alexandra shrugged," what did you all expect me to do leave the poor cub to fend for its self I mean come on it was the dead of winter and it had no mum and was so lost it didn't even know to hibernate!" smiled,"don't worry once your father got over the shock he as quite proud of you!" Alexandra gave a hug, she knew her father loved her but to have other people know it and see it did wonders for her!


	3. The lost Potter

It was about a week later and Alexandra looked at the Scarlet train in front of her, she had dreamed of this day for as long as she could remember but now her nervous were getting the best of her!

Draco put his arm around her leading her into a compartment with people already sorted into Slytherin, they were after all their kind of people! Well maybe more him then Alexandra she had a spitfire to her but she was so kind and gentle sometimes he wondered how she came from a man like uncle Sev!

Alexandra looked around feeling a slight shiver run down her back at the look a boy was giving her. The said boy stood and walked over to her," Marcus Flint and you are!?" Alexandra looked down shyly, "Alexandra Snape." Marcus looked at her amused at how shy she was,"Oh a Snape who'd have thought the greasy old bat would have a daughter?" Alexandra looked up fire flashing in her eyes, but before she said anything Draco introduced himself! Luckily after that Marcus for the most part left her alone!

Once they pulled up to the train station Alexandra followed Draco as the followed the Giant of a man up to the lake. Once they made it into the boat's she let out a peal of laughter as the enchanted boats made their way across the lake on their own! Once they got to the great hall they were handed off to a tall gray stern lady who didn't look like the type to be over looked! She told them to wait there well she checked to see if those in the great hall were ready for them or not.

She tuned out until she heard Draco introducing her to some boy, once she locked eyes on Harry she felt like a part of her she didn't even know was missing had now been found. Before she could say anything the redheaded boy beside him let out a rude snort. Draco then turned to him being mean and spiteful but soon after the lady from before tapped him on the shoulder announcing it was now time for their grand entrance.

The lady who turned out to be headmistress deputy Mrs. McGonagol she explained about the sorting process and slowly begin to announce names. As they got to the P's she heard Alexandra Snape Potter being announced it took a gentle tug on her arm from McGonagol for her to realize that was her. It now all made sense all the weird things that never made sense. She looked to where the man she had thought was her father sat feeling an anger at his lies that she didn't know how to face. She sat on the stool still expecting to hear the hat yell out Slytherin just as it had for Draco, but almost as soon as the hat hit her head it yelled out Gryffindor. She turned to see her father upset and then looked to see Draco frowning but she walked to the table that clapped. She sat afraid of all the new people had she been put in Slytherin she would have known more people. Shortly after her Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, she know got why she had felt the connection with him having figured out she was the missing Potter twin and the boy who now sat beside her was her brother. She watched as the rest of the sorting took place her gaze landed on a familiar face and she smiled for the first time since getting out of the boats. She was happy to see the scot from the pet shop was apart of the house she was in, she started to think being in Gryffindor wouldn't be such a bad thing after all!

**I lost all heart for this story after a review I received but I have come back to it because this is a story I love and hope others will as well! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
